


evil returns

by horus1251



Series: devils curse [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, Gore, Humor, Magic, Original Plot, Season/Series 03, Wars, You Have Been Warned, klaus is all three supernatural, klaus is the devil, may have sex, original evil, powerful caroline, romance and realtionships, the originals are completely immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: this will be a story about if klaus kill the devil and became him which upset the balances creating new evils creature





	1. prologue

Klaus left mystic falls without the doppelganger that is where it starts  

 

thousand of years ago there was a man who believe in the good of  man he wasn't just an ordinary man for he was a conduit of the divine one day he met a woman and he fall in

love with her they were together for two years before they were separated by the girl father the village believe he was a demon so they round him up and sent him to the pyre but

that day he lose his faith that day he summon a demon to rise from hell and merge with him and slept with that girl un knowing of the conquences for the man was given the grace

of god and he would give birth to a race fill with power a race callled witches. the man could not die so god sent his favorite son to deal with the being but when he kill him the

demon sent a corruption out to the angels causing that angel to fall he became known as the devil. the woman gave birth to twins children. both of them were a combination of the

divine and the infernal and from them came the werewolves. the boy fall for a witch that witch held the divine and gave birth to a boy who father a bloodline of powerful witches 

and warlocks and werewolves and from that bloodline the original witch was born  gave birth too seven children but the sixth was born of the girl bloodline given him powers not

seen before. his powers were so great the devil took a interest and he implanted an fraction of his true power to grow in the boy so he will one day take the body for himself

Klaus Michaelson has had his werewolf side imprisoned by his mother for a thousand he freed from his mother by the doppelganger

but she now lives to create new more of his kind. 

Klaus walks away from a carnage in new Orleans where a clan of werewolves were rumor to exist  instead to find thousands of them klaus spent hours turning each and every last

one of them. in to hybrids. while waiting a group of witches appears and they start up a chant a klaus pass out waking up on a altar his hands bound. witches chanting a young hybrid is brought out a vampire a werewolf and a witch 

a witch steps forward a grabs a blade 

Klaus witch let me go and i will give you a quick death 

the witch steps forward and cuts his clothes off

Klaus wait what and grunts oh what are you doing 

the witch starts stroking his cock while saying a spell 

Klaus comes on her hand the hybrid is brought forth and the witch spread his come on the blade and tears his heart out with the blade spreads the heart blood on the blade then

the other three gets the same

Klaus is truly creep out what in the hell is going on the witch steps forth a the blade is stab into his stomach the witch cuts through his entire body and takes out his blood and

organs and bones but leaves the heart then the other witches fall to the ground dead she tears the blood and bones from there body and puts into his body and the bones harden

into metal and the blood gets put into his vein the heart is put into his chest and joins the other the heart is than darkens and pumps out black blood healing his wounds and

pours the power into the grace but the red heart pumps out regular blood vampire blood and mixes with the other. 

Klaus is knock out at this time 

the witch then watches as he heals the front then he watches from behind as wings are formed into his back. the witch is now done she bleeds into his mouth healing his body completely then leaves 

klaus lays there for hours then two women appears an take him to there cave and cleans him then they open a hell gate and as flames surround the body leaving one the is completely burnt and looks like his skin is skin off. the body heals quickly then they clean it again and they give the hybrid their blood 

they take him back to that altar and they leave 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. the red eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus wakes up after the ordeal what is different

Klaus slowly wakes up when he finally does he feels stronger than before. The surroundings are completely dark but because of being a hybrid he can see everything.

 

Klaus starts to move and all the sudden he is halfway across the room. Every step that was taken there was fire on the ground. Klaus moves and looks down his feet our on fire and he becomes fearful as to the cause but doesn't show it in case someone is watching. Hey, what is the hell is going on Klaus yells but there is no answer. Klaus all of the surround sees a blue light coming from the floor 

_hello_

Who the hell are you?

_How quaint the great Klaus mikaelson  doesn't know who he truly is_

I am Klaus mikaelson the most powerful creature there is who dares to threaten me 

I am you and you are me this

is no time for games TELL ME!!!!! Klaus yells 

_I have told you but before I was awakened I was the being you call the devil._

the devil yeah right 

_you insolence mortal you want to see prove then here flames rose out of the ground ashes fall from the sky the light turns into a human form with burnt skin and red eyes lightning in his plam_

Klaus is shaking in fear and is unable to stop 

wwwwwwhat ddddddo yyou wwant with me he says fearfully 

 _I am you i wish too  give you everything with my power nature itself will bend to our will but with me there is a price you will be completely be unable to died except by michael sword ._   _my power is yours i will only be able to give you advice and see things that no else. usually i would angry by this but you our of my bloodline and you are unique we are now and forever one mind and one body._

wait i am from the devil bloodline how

_your mother and real father were descendants of my children you see i was not always the devil once I was a man who serve god until evil corrupt me now I am. completely devil.you see i was a  angel with no body or conscious so i join with a man and had children._

_your father i can kill him and now you can too. you have the powers of all three supernatural creatures plus the power of the devil which will allow you too create hybrids without the doppleganger blood but you and any one you choose can become hybrids. your family and those you choose to mate with will allow you to have children as strong as you were before i was awaken. think about it you and your family are no longer barren if they choose and they will become princes of hell become hybrids._

Really Klaus smiles 

_oh you also have an army under your command plus the hybrids._

_i have  seen  something the doppelganger plans to kill  you with your father_

_You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So if the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and \_

_tongue tied. Well don't look at me. I'm just in charge of getting him back here. Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael's dead, he'll want proof. Then I shall be dead._

_What if he wants to see in person? Well, it means our plan is working. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him. With what? Those_

_daggers won't work on him. Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned._

_Where is it? Not here. Knowing its location is my insurance policy. Against what? You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an original without dying._

_So it falls to you. You want me to actually dagger you? Klaus will leave nothing to chance. Especially when it comes to trust. I want to see him. I want to see his rotting_

_body for myself. Well, he's here. Come by whenever. If you're lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So answer with your life. Is what you're saying the_

_truth? It's true. I saw it with my own eyes. I want to talk to Rebekah. That's not a problem. She's right here. Hello, Nik. Rebekah, love. What's this I hear about Mikael's_

_tragic run-in with a dagger? It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good. I miss you. I'm miserable here. I'll be home soon. Good. I'll see you then, brother. He bought_

_it. He's coming home._

what the how did i see that 

_my power to see and hear everything_

my sister will pay for this 

_no if you continue on this path then your family will betray you but if you give them what they want an_

and what do they want 

_kol only wants two things he wants his magic and too belong somewhere_

_rebakah wants children and to be loved  and happy_

_ejiah wants you too be what you once was_

_and  finn wants sage and too be apart of your family_

_two hours later_

 Perhaps there's something in it for me? My freedom from your compulsion. Oh, you want your freedom? Well, once he's dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have

your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back to you. Did my daughter go to the dance? Yep. You missed the photo op. Did you get the stake? I did. I'm not going

take your word for it. No offense to your honor and all. None taken. Fancy. May I? It's the only weapon on this Earth that can kill an original. So I think I'll hold on to it.

No offense. I'd offer you a drink, but Katherine tells me you're more of a vampire on the rocks kinda guy. Well, technically, you could still offer. Why feed on vampires?

Don't tell me it's for the smooth aftertaste. I had a hand in creating vampires. But the blood lust was never my intention. Over the centuries, I learned to feed from the

predator, not the innocent. Change in plans. Klaus is back. He's at the Lockwoods. And he wants your body delivered to his doorstep. I'm afraid he's in for a colossal

disappointment. Well, he's certainly not going to come here. I hope your plan didn't depend on that. Didn't depend on that. But you do have a plan. Right? Oh, yeah. We

got a plan, right? It just doesn't involve you. Couldn't just break his neck? It certainly occurred to me. My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here. 

Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends. What are you talking about? I want you to look around. There's Bonnie.

There's Elena and Matt. There's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Their big dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with a party? You did. What a pal. But

who are all these other people here? I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life. Well, that's because I invited a few dozen friends of my own. That's my

friend Mindy. I picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? There's Tony, from North Dakota,

and let's not forget the Seattle contingent. Hold on. Are those people all hybrids? Well, they also love a good party. And they, like you, are sired by me. They wish to

serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. Feel free to warn your friends. What are you up to with

Klaus? Nothing. He's on to you, Caroline. Whatever you all think you're about to pull off, he's 2 steps ahead of you. Ok, I don't know what you're talking about. You're

lying to me. Heh, you know, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about, because you're sired to team Klaus now. And you can't

be trusted. So can we please just go back to the party? Where's your date? Getting me a drink. Well Seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise. He came at me. I

didn't have a choice. Still I'm impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an original. It wasn't the first time. Right. Elijah. You seem nervous. I'm not nervous. I just

don't like you. Right. Straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're

thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed. Invite-only, vampire. Here's my rsvp. Hybrid. What did you do to her? It's just vervain. She'll be

fine. But I need you to get her out of here as fast as possible. What's going on? Something's going down against Klaus, and this house is full of hybrids like me that can't

let anything happen to him. What do you mean, "can't"? I can't explain it. I can't fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way. By

attacking Caroline? I'm protecting her, Matt! This is the only way to keep her safe. Please. Just get her out of here safely. Get everyone out. As the host, you should know

those hybrids don't make the best first impression. Whatever move you're making, Klaus is going to be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to. Tell

someone who cares. Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you? You're not supposed to witchy migraine me. You weren't supposed to kill Tyler. He tried to bite me. What is

that? Nothing. Oh my God. Is that the Why do you have it? Because I'm the only one who could get inside the house. You have a visitor. Well, tell my visitor I'm on the

brink of victory here. He said his name is Mikael. Then we mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you

know what to do. Hello, Niklaus. Hello, Mikael. Won't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot. You can't. Or you can come outside if you want. Or I can watch my hybrids t

ear you limb from limb. They can't kill me. True, but it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these 2 fingers together, and they'll pounce. The big bad

wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be

compelled by me. Come out and face me, Niklaus, or she dies. Go ahead. Kill her. No, Klaus. He'll do it. If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations. I don't

need them. I just need to be rid of you. To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have

other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one. I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her. Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to.

My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her! Your impulse, Niklaus.

It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great. Mikael stabs her then klaus looks heartbroken then damon sneaks attacks him when hybrids surround him a beat him up klaus grabs the stake and stabs mikael he burns he looks up and sees hybrids holding the compel hybrid down and turns to see katherine getting up and he looks at her then he turns his eyes red and freeze her before she can move walks up and compels stefan new memories and then does the same with damon

turns toward katherine

Klaus 

I will make u a deal 

Katherine 

what is the deal 

Klaus 

i will free you and allow you to be with my brother and bring your family back if you agree to three terms

Katherine 

and why should i trust you 

Klaus

because i swear on the oathdagger 

Katherine 

what are your conditions 

Klaus 

one no killing me or any member of my family 2 all of the resources you use to run you use to find any threats and stop them and three you don't break my brotehr heart do we have a deal

Katherine 

we have a deal 

my hybrids will take you to your room 

One hour ago 

_hmm see this It's time for a family reunion. Stefan._

_Miss me already? I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom. I like to believe I'm a man of my word. More or less. The thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took_

_everything from me, Klaus. Let bygones be bygones. Trust me, resentment gets old. You know what never gets old? Revenge. No! What's the matter, Klaus? Missing_

_something? What are you doing? I'm just enjoying my freedom. I will kill you and every one you've ever met. You do that and you'll never see your family again. I wonder,_

_Klaus. As someone who's been one step ahead for 1,000 years. Were you prepared for this?  vision ends  
_

stefan gets a phone calls

It's time for a family reunion. Stefan. Miss me already? I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom. I like to believe I'm a man of my word.

More or less. The thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus. Let bygones be bygones. Trust me, resentment gets old. You know what

never gets old? Revenge. No! What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something? What are you doing? I'm just enjoying my freedom. I will kill you and every one you've ever

met. You do that and you'll never see your family again. I wonder, Klaus. As someone who's been one step ahead for 1,000 years. Were you prepared for this? stefan opens the coffins and they are empty 

Klaus

did you honestly not think i would think you would do that stefan i told you i am always two steps ahead

Coffins right in front of him

Klaus eyes all of them and with his power makes each of them all three then pulls out the daggers  

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Mikaelson family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mikaelsons are all awake and they have some issues and they have to deal with the mystic fall gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incendia = fire

Klaus as he waits for his family to wake up he thinks how he is going to get each of them to get each of them too join him and just be family again. 

Klaus thinks and decides and takes the daggers and walks out toward the dining room and places it on the table and then brings sage up he then waits for them to wake up

but he then thinks about their mother and how Rebekah knows his secret so he walks toward the final coffin eyes turning his eyes he rips the top off then he heals the

body and brings life into her but he sees a memory he had no idea about and then he made her like the rest of him but he got rin of any madness in her brain and

removes the desire to kill her family.

He walks back and has his servants bring blood bags up and bleeds into a cup for the rest of his family. 

Kol wakes up and he opens his eyes but he feels as if he had before he had turned. Kol sits up and stands up and the moment his feet touch the floor he feels the earth

Kol couldn't believe it he believes it is a trick by Klaus so he tries his magic and says incendia a ball of fire appears in his hand what Kol smiles and he feels amazing. 

Finn wakes up and sits up instantly he turns and sees Kol say a spell and it works he looks down and summons a fireball into his hand.

Rebekah sits up and feels different sees Finn and Kol with a fireball in his hand and  yells KOL, FINN gets up and moves toward them all of the sudden she moves so fast 

that she actually knocks them both over and crush there back 

Kol and Finn heal instantly and turns toward Elijah and sees him standing behind them and he summons fire into his hands and looks at his hands in shock how is this possible.

Rebekah what is going on

Elijah we have are magic back. 

Elijah Klaus release us

Rebekah brother he is a bastard our mother is dead by his hands 

Finn face is enraged lets go and punish the bastard they move and see klaus sitting in a chair. 

Finn you bastard you killed our mother 

the four siblings attack Klaus when they are thrown back 

Esther is that any way to treat the one who protected you from your father cruelty.

Finn mom 

Rebekah how he kill you

Klaus Mom

Esther he did not kill me by choice your father conspire with witches from a another village and to make matters worse i broke the witch laws and made immortals distributed the balance and creating a new race so the witches curse us both me with death and Klaus with death the curse force him too kill and too dagger each and everyone of you.

Esther the fact that you are alive means he was able to stop himself from staking you with the white oak

Klaus, I am sorry  

Esther he even had the bennet perserve my body and search for a way too heal me 

Klaus, I am sorry it took so long mother 

Esther, It is alright son you were curse

Klaus mother 

Esther, I never suspected that you are from his bloodline 

Klaus nether did I 

Rebekah what bloodline 

Esther Klaus comes from the first family of witches and werewolf my side is witch from his father the werewolf.

Esther he comes from a power so great it was put in the bible. 

Rebekah what is his bloodline called

Esther he is from the devils bloodline

Eiljah he is descended from the devil 

Esther no he is the devil but with his humanity

Esther i had no idea you would be this powerful through 

The others how powerful is he 

He has the power to change us all into what we desire

he give made us all three supernatural creatures  

Rebekah he gave us magic 

Esther yes he did and he gave each us a another gift 

Rebekah what 

Esther you can have children if you wish. 

Esther you still don't age but your children will until they turn 21 which they would then be completely immortal before they had a hybrid immortally.

Klaus, I have more news 

Klaus are father is dead by my hand oh and the daggers will no longer work on any of you but symbolic gesture here our the daggers take them. Oh Finn and elijah i got you one more gift 

Eiljah and Finn what else did you get us

Sage appears from the shadows finn 

Finn face breaks into a smile sage my love 

Elijah smiles sadly knowing the one he loves is being hunted by his brother 

Katherine oh she is nowhere near as pretty as me 

Elijah whips around katerina 

Elijah speeds toward her and kiss her and lifts her and spins around 

Klaus so do you like my gifts 

Elijah smiles bright thank you brother 

Klaus i said we celebrate a family dinner mikaelsons style 

I'm guessing she has a couple of connections in the witching community. Elijah said that she wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus. She was supposed

to be the weapon to help us kill Klaus. Yeah, well, not anymore. At least, not according to Elijah. That coffin was the only thing stopping Klaus from tearing us to shreds.

Anyone else feeling a little used right now? Look, Elijah promised me that his family wouldn't hurt any of us. I believe him. What is it? It's an invitation. "Please join the

Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails, and celebration." Who the hell are the Mikaelsons? The original family. It's not bad enough they're

moving into town. Now they want a housewarming gift? Wait. There's a note on the back. "Elena, I think it's time we finally meet." "Esther." Rebekah, tell me how

handsome I am. Ah, Kol, you know I can't be compelled. You went after Elena? What is wrong with you? Here we go. Do you want another dagger in your heart? Again

with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks? Oh, go back to staring at yourself. And who are you, my father? No, Kol, but you're in my house. Then perhaps

we should go outside. Enough! Niklaus, come. Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?

You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them? So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were? You

need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same. I just don't

understand. I killed you, and still you forgive me. It's been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift. Now,

who are you bringing to the ball this evening? Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going. Well, I wish you would reconsider. It's going to be a magical evening. If

Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why. Well, that's a dumb idea. She already tried to kill you once. No, Elena's right. Bonnie was led to open that coffin

for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion. Can we go back in time to the old Stefan who cared if Elena lived or died? What for? That's your

job now. Stefan has a point, Damon. I should find out what she wants. You can't protect yourself. Ok, fine. Then I'll go. You pissed off enough originals to last a lifetime.

I'll go. End of story. Caroline, it's Tyler. I know I should have called sooner. I just kind of freaked out and left. But I heard about your dad, and I'm sorry. I'm really sorry,

Caroline. I'm out doing what he said. I'm going to fix myself and come home to you. I love you. Seriously? It's all so weird. The originals are throwing a ball, like an

actual ball. It's some twisted Cinderella fetish is what it is. And why does the evil witch want an audience with you? I have no idea. There's only one way to find out. I

thought you told Damon and Stefan that you weren't going. I did, which is all the more reason why I need a drama-free bodyguard. Well, I think a Salvatore would look a

lot better in a tux, and by that, I mean Stefan. I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan's feeling, he's channeling it all against Klaus, and

Damon it's just not a good idea. Why? 'Cause you two made out? Bonnie spilled the beans. I was gonna tell you. It's just after everything happened with your dad--

Elena, when you and Matt kissed for the first time freshman year, you called me the second it happened. I don't hear about this till now? From somebody else? I'm sorry.

It's just I--I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that Just used to be so much easier. Careful, Caroline. It's all well and good till she stabs you in the

back. What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals. Get over yourself, Elena. It's not all about you. Oh, my god. She's inviting him to the ball. 

Why is she inviting him? Probably to get this reaction from us. What time is this stupid dance? Hello, Carol. Hello. Hanging out with your new besties? I'm the mayor,

Damon. When the oldest, deadliest family of vampires moves into your town, you welcome them with a smile. Well, at least you know who you're borrowing that cup of

sugar from. I'm trying to protect this town. They've assured me they want peace, and I've assured them that I'd enforce it. Mayor Lockwood. We haven't formally met. Kol

Mikaelson. I hope your lovely town embraces us just as much as we plan to embrace it. Damon Salvatore. Have we met? I've met a lot of people, And you don't

particularly stand out. Excuse me, Carol. What are you doing here? I could ask you the same thing. Surprise, surprise. Nice tux. You're not supposed to be here. Well, I

am, And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants, so shall we? Good evening. I need a drink. Elena Gilbert, I presume. I'm Finn Mikaelson. You're here to see my

mother. Is she here? Her request did not include your friends. They're protecting me. You may not know, but your mother's already tried to kill me once. If you want to

see my mother, you'll need to be alone. Uh, if everyone could gather, please. Excuse me. Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our

family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Do you see who I see? Oh, yeah. Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of

you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom. Don't even think about it. She wants to see me alone, Damon. Well, it sucks to be her, then.

Was I not clear this morning? I was invited. You have to tell me before you walk into a lion's den. - Why? So that you can stop me? - Yes. It would be rude not to dance,

you know. It is tradition. You look stunning, if it isn't obvious. Thank you. I'm glad you came. Well, it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles. I heard about your father.

Don't. Seriously. Very well. On to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress. I didn't really have time to shop. And the bracelet I gave you,

what's your excuse for wearing that? You know, you're quite the dancer. Well, I've had training. I happen to be miss Mystic Falls. I know. He dances, and I didn't even

have to beg. Well, mayor Lockwood dragged me out here. Couldn't exactly say no. What are you doing? Why are you here with the she devil? What was I supposed to say,

no? And why the hell are you here with Klaus? Don't even get me started. Took you about 30 seconds to put Damon in a mood. He's just looking out for me. I think he

needs to figure out that you can look out for yourself. I need to talk to you. Ok, so talk. I--not here. Stop staring. It's creepy. Of course she looks beautiful. Nik gave her

everything she's wearing. Well, you're no dog yourself. Was that supposed to be a compliment? You tried to kill Elena last night. You don't get compliments. Caveman.

Where is Elena? If Esther's secretly on our side, we need to know, but I can't get to her with 2 bodyguards. Why are you telling me this? Because Damon won't let me

anywhere near her without protection, and you care about killing Klaus more than you care about anything, so What? Am I wrong? No, you're not wrong. What do you

need me to do? Make sure that I can get into that room with Esther alone. You sure you can do this? I can do this. When we were together, you used to let me make my

own decisions. You trusted me. After all this, at least that hasn't changed. Where's your date? Flirting with his ex. You've changed, Becca. You know, settling for mortals

is the first sign of weakness. I'm not settling. I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers. But I've already been scolded once, so I was

hoping you'd help your baby sister out. And spit right in the face of mother's rules? I'm in. I got your text. What are we doing in here? Well, better hurry up. Won't be

down for long. Elena. I understand my mother requested to see you. Uh, yeah. Why? Is something wrong? Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's

done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least. Do you think that it's an act? It has me asking questions I never thought I'd ask. Can I depend

on you to tell me what she says? Of course. I'll find you later, ok? That'll be the girl. You're alone. Wise choice. It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely

without fear of being overheard. That'll be all, Finn. Thank you. You must have a million questions for me, Elena. Please. How are you alive? Are you a ghost or Not

exactly. When I died, the witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine, an ancestor of your friend Bonnie. So that's why only Bonnie and

her mother could open up the casket. They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors, who were with me on the other side. So you've

been on the other side for a thousand years? Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires.

Elena so you here to kill klaus

Esther I wish i could but klaus has found a way to make himself and the rest of the originals immune to death and magic i am afaid there is no way to stop him 

Elena what 

Esther Klaus comes from the devil and not only that he has found to become one with the devil there is no way to stop the devil and sadly that is klaus.

Elena so he is unstoppable 

Esther yes no magic will nor weapon on any original now 

Esther with that power there is a balance so beings as powerful as them has been created and since Klaus is the devil they will be evil but unlike Klaus completely evil.

Elena Klaus is completely evil

Esther no he is evil because of me and mikael that can be fix but beside that there isn't much too be done expect get ready for the evil 

Elena leaves the room terifed 

Esther looks as Klaus enters how 

Klaus my power is so great i am able to compel memories into there heads and they won't know different.

Esther do you understand that evil is coming 

Klaus yes nor do i doubt that the gang won't believe you and when they strike we will show them are power lets get back to dinner 

Esther lets raise a drink to family 

 


	4. Killing the mikaelsons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mystic fall gang attack the original family

Elena speaks to the gang

Elena according to Esther they can't be killed. 

Bonnie that isn't possible everything can die.

Elena according to her it is not.

Bonnie she is just protecting her children we know what would kill them lets use it 

These aren't public records, so Rebekah's going to chase her tail for a long time. So all the wood stripped from the underside of that bridge is basically a weapon that

could kill an original. Yep. You see how this could be a problem for me, right? Why? Because of your true love Finn? Let me tell you something I've met the guy. You're

not going to miss him. I will rip your head off in two seconds if you take one more step. All right, let's make a deal. You want me to kill Rebekah, I consider Finn

untouchable, you guys walk into the sunset together. Is that a promise? Yes. It's a promise. If Bonnie's spell doesn't work, what are you going to do with him? I'm not

going to do anything, Stefan. I'm going to keep looking until we can find something that will help him. You don't know how long this has been going on. It might be too

late. It's my family's ring that's doing this to him. It's my responsibility to fix it. You can't put that on yourself. Not everyone is your responsibility. Not everyone can be

saved. Are we talking about Alaric here? Or are we talking about you? Because I wasn't planning on giving up on either of you. What is that? Pictures of his victims. Sage,

let's go. We have originals to kill. Sage "Jeremy, if anything happens to me, "carry on my work. "You have the other ring, let the ring make you strong. The council must

be cleansed before the work can begin." It's the founders council roster. Looks like some sort of hit list. No, Alaric didn't write this. Who else would have written it,

Elena? I have to get back. Looking for something? I don't know where anything is in this house. I'm sorry, I can't remember, do you take cream? No cream. I was going to

make sandwiches. I am starving. Can I ask you a question? No mustard. I hate mustard. Do you ever feel remorse? Sorry? Well You are a council member. And the council

was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires, yet here you all are, just looking the other way; ignoring your responsibilities. Like you, and your vampire

blood. So I'm asking you. Do you ever feel remorse? Because you should. Aaah! Your grand plans always seem to get ruined, don't they? Sorry to disappoint you. Again.

You set me up. No. I'm just looking out for myself. I told you I'd save your creepy boyfriend! And you lied to me, Damon! The originals are linked. If one dies, they all

die. If I can get inside her head, don't think I'd be able to get inside yours? I should eat you. I'm 900 years old, Damon. You're not capable of ending me. Do you really

think that I would risk Finn's life for one of your petty revenge fantasies? Let me tell you something your long lost love has a suicide wish. So when mama witch linked

them together in a spell, he's the one who volunteered to die. He wouldn't do that. He didn't want to live. Not for you, not for anyone. He doesn't love you, Sage. And

when I do find another way to kill those originals, I'll start with Finn. Hey there. Hi. Where's Meredith? Oh, she got called in to the hospital for a last minute surgery, but

she'll be back later. What happened? Oh, I Broke a coffee cup and sliced my hand open trying to pick up the pieces. But I'll I'll live. Did Stefan catch up with you? No. Did

you get my ring? I I couldn't find it. Yeah, well, my place is a bit of a disaster. I guess I'll, uh, I'll just have to go get it. No, don't hurt him! I'll try not to. Elena, I need you

to come upstairs with me. Why? I'm going to need your help. Meredith! OK, OK. You're going to be OK. What the hell are you doing here? Just making sure the witch

didn't turn you into a toad or a block of salt. Bonnie did a little spell. It's nothing to worry about. Just something to keep the killer in you at bay. Did something happen?

Let's just say you've got an alter ego hell bent on killing council members. So we're going to pack up some of your stuff, we're going to go to the loft, just for a little bit.

You know, it's like house arrest, light. Wait, where's Meredith? She'll be fine, Ric. Hey. You OK? Yeah, I'm fine. Abby says that all the dying and coming back to life might

have chipped away at Alaric's psyche, making it easier for the darkness to take hold. These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a

day. I'll get you more. Abby and I are going to work on the garden. How is she doing? The transition's been hard, but I think she'll be OK. Eventually. I'm going to go

back and stay with her for a while. It'll give us a chance to work things through. I'm sorry, Bonnie. I didn't I didn't want this to happen. If there's anything that I can do to

make it different, I I know. Please say that you forgive me. Of course I do. Am I even doing this right? - Yeah, you're doing fine. - OK. Hey, um, thanks for helping out

with Abby. Bonnie's really lucky to have a friend like you. Well I went through the same thing once. Ahem. With my dad. But it didn't really work out. So You know. Well,

when Bonnie gets back, she can snap her fingers or wave her hands or whatever, and make the herbs bloom. I think Abby's up. What are you doing? You're leaving. You

kidding me? I have to. - I don't know how to do this. - Do what? Be a vampire or a parent? Because I can help you be a vampire. I can teach you self control. But being a

parent, I mean, that's all you. Bonnie grew up without a mom because you ran away once. But now you have an eternity to make up for it and you're just going to throw

that away? She's better off without me! No, she's not! No one is better off without their parents. She wants to make this work. Please. Just stay. Tell them I'm sorry.

Hello? Hey, stranger. Hey, you checking up on me? Do you need checking up on? Well, I'm not flunking any of my classes. Yet. And I got a dog. Hey, have you talked to

Alaric lately? Uh, no, why? Is everything OK? Yeah, everything is fine. Um, I just wanted to hear your voice. OK. Hey, can I call you later? I'm actually on my way out with

some friends. Yeah, um, of course, Jer. Go out. Go have fun and, um I I just miss you. Yeah. Yeah, I miss you, too. Little early in the day for you, isn't it? Just having a

little toast. To what? Control. You're happy, I'm happy. Why are you in such a good mood? Sage double crossed you, tree's a pile of Ash, Alaric's got a psychopathic alter

ego. You know, Stefan, I'm a philanthropist. I make the world a better place. Restoring bridges, landmarks, and Historical signs made of the same white oak as the

wickery bridge. They think all the wood burned. I sold my rage. Phew. You should have seen me. We have a weapon. Game's back on, brother. Let's go kill some originals.

Morning, sunshine. Hey. How's Alaric? Indecent, but fine. So then does that mean there were no issues last night? Nope. Slept like a baby. Woke up Alaric. No headlines

about dead council members. Then why do I feel like you're hiding something from me? Well, maybe because you're being all paranoid and control freak-y. What'd you

bring me? Hey Chocolate muffins. You know what they say the way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach. They're not for you. Fine. Keep convincing yourself

you're still mad at me. But sadly, Ric's going to have to pass on Elena time today. You know, lockdown and all. Just take it, give it to him and tell him that I miss him, ok?

With pleasure. Please. Have a great day. Dam thanks for coming by. [Locks door] Walking down the stairs. Opening front door and She's gone. [Rock music playing]

Needs to have a sharper point. Got it. Finally have our own stakes to kill an original. I'm not going to miss because you can't whittle. I said I got it. Stop micro managing.

Looks like you guys got this under control. I'm going to call the sheriff. I want to turn myself in. No, you don't. I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this

room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed. If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud. Just sayin'. Listen, of all the

people, you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father. I nearly killed Meredith. Everything has changed. You're not turning yourself in. Bonnie's herbs are

working and we have originals to kill. His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain. Klaus needs to die, we finally have a chance to kill him. So you

are not turning yourself in. Here's your ring, Ric. Put it on. That ring is the reason I've killed people. It's also the reason you're alive. You're going vampire hunting, Ric. 

Wear it. Caroline: Alaric Saltzman killed my father? I can't expect you to be ok with this. But at least these herbs that Bonnie's giving him, they're healing him and they're

keeping the dark side buried. Yeah, and that's supposed to make everything ok? No, Caroline, it's not ok. It's horrible. And I feel horrible about it, but[Inhales and

exhales] He's a victim of something supernatural. He didn't ask for this. It just happened to him. Just like Bonnie's mom. I mean, she didn't ask to become a vampire.

And Neither did Stefan, or Tyler. Or me. [Sighs] Or you. None of you asked for this. But who would I be if I just Turned my back on any of you? Oh, Elena Gilbert. Savior

of the cursed and the damned. [Both chuckle] Hey. What's with the, uh, cryptic secret meeting text? I don't know. Stefan just said to meet here. Where's Bonnie? Texted

her, too. Uh, Bonnie's mom bailed on her. Again. So I think we should leave her out of this one. What are we doing here? We found some more white oak. Long story.

Wait for the movie. Hang on. White oak? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus? Nope. We all have a weapon.

Sage: So can you guess why I dragged you out here? If memory serves me, this is where the natives used to make sacrifices to their gods. This statue was built where we

used to rendezvous. Back when you used to have to sneak away from your siblings to see your [british accent] Tawdry lady friend. I assumed after 900 years you've

moved on. I took care of myself. But I never stopped loving you, Finn. I don't want you to die. [Cell phone rings] Hey. Elena: Hey, where are you? I just got home. Why?

Klaus' brother Finn is in the town square. He's with some ex-girlfriend or something. Ex-girlfriend? Guy's been in a coffin for the last 900 years. Sage. It's got to be

Sage. We have an opportunity. So how do we do this? Listen to me, Elena. Do not do anything, ok? Sage is very old and very strong. You don't stand a chance against her. Then get Damon and get down here. [Alaric groaning] What the hell happened to you? Stefan Rebekah happened. I think we have a problem. [Damon groaning] I

found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal? Got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky. You pretended to be interested in me.

And then you slept with me so your trampy friend Sage could steal my thoughts. Ever since then, I've felt this incessant need to one-up you. So I've decided to bleed the

vervain from your system. Oooh. [Groaning] You want to compel me to be your boyfriend? Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. But, since

vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries. Mmm. Well Look what you caught. If you're trying to bleed him of vervain,

don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down? I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much. Oh, well, excuse me. It's not like I have any

expertise in the matter. You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch? Mmm. Now, where were we? Tick tock.

Caroline's going to stay with him; Make sure Alaric stays Alaric. Matt texted me, he said Finn is still in the grill. We need to plan our next move. Wait, wait, Rebekah has

Damon. Our next move should be finding him. No, we need to stay on point. See an original, kill an original. That's the plan. Yeah, that was the plan before Damon's life

was hanging in the balance. Look, Elena, I understand that you're concerned about my brother's life, but if he even knew for one second that we were talking about

missing a chance to kill these people, he would lose his mind. Yeah, and if the roles were reversed, he would stop everything to save you. I know what my brother would

want. What he would want and what we should do are two different things. You going to help me with this or not? Ok. I'll figure it out myself. [Elena gasping] What are

you doing? Rebekah will kill you. Then hurry up and and tell me what to do. Open. Carefully. [Groaning] [Gasping] [Both gasping and groaning] Come on, come on. We

have to keep going, Damon. [Gasping] I need a minute. No, look at me. Look at me. Leave me to die, Elena. I am not going to leave you. Damon? No! Damon. Drink.

Drink. Ohh [Groaning] Ohh. Bitch. It's not fun when someone messes with your thoughts, is it? [Groans] Actually, I was having a pretty good time in there. Well, I hope

you were nicer to Elena than you are to me. Oh, come on. I couldn't hurt you that bad. You didn't think I really had a thing for you, did you? I get it. Klaus bossed me

around for a thousand years, I'd probably be pretty desperate for attention, too.

Finn and sage walks in the town square

i turn you i had lost my morals and i am sorry.

You turn me so we could be together forever.

BLURS APPEAR AND CHANTING IS HEARD two of the blurs grab sage the others grab finn and matt stakes finn stabbing in his heart instead of dying the stake turns to flames and Finn says 

 

 

arroganter ingreditur super dorsum

everyone is thrown onto their backs Finn grabs the one who stake him and breaks his arm then he calls out if you or anyone ever come after me or my family again then you will not get off easy. He grabs sage and leaves 

 

Stefan gets up and sees matt holding his arm 

Bonnie how is this possible 

Stefan so its true 

Bonnie it would seem so wait the daggers maybe those will work we still have one lets try that on a original

They get up and blur to the salvatore house and gets the dagger and speeds out they see kol at the bar and compels the people to leave then they attack kol yells incendia  arroganter ingreditur super dorsum and they all are thrown onto they back and they catch on fire stefan is able to get up but Kol snaps his neck then rips a arm off bonnie trys her magic but it does nothing from behind alaric appears and stabs him with the dagger but the the dagger melted the moment it touch his skin Kol turns around and snaps alaric neck. 

They return to the manison okay i can't believe it f bonnie says it true 

 Elena oh my god 

Stefan my brother is being held prisoner and we can't save him we have to make a deal 


	5. distriction and magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystic fall gang still won't stop trying to kill the originals

Elena, we have to save Damon 

Caroline how 

Elena maybe Bonnie can do something 

Caroline, we don't have anything they would want Elena we have no way to threaten or to trade for Damon

Elena what about the white oak

Caroline the weapon doesn't work.

Elena you know if it were the other way around you would all stop what you were doing to save me.

Caroline True

Elena what about my blood

Caroline if he wanted your blood he would have just taken it after his father died or when we tried to kill Kol

Elena what happen out there

caroline I think they have magic

Bonnie they do and my power isn't even close to Kol if each of them has magic and with a spell that weak and has that much power then I don't think I can match it in my entire lifetime

Stefan, surely there is a way for you to gain enough power

Bonnie it would take at least three billion deaths in the world to match that spell power and that spell only uses five percent of their power imagine how powerful they are. 

Stefan, then there is nothing that we can do. 

Elena, we have to rescue Damon

Stefan, how we have no way to get him back nor do we have anything too trade. 

Elena, we need to distract him 

Bonnie with what 

Stefan, Caroline I saw what he was like at the ball he was all over you-you will have to do it 

Caroline No why would I risk my neck for Damon

Elena and Stefan, please Caroline help us 

Caroline okay

 _klaus eyes_ open _and they are red his family sees a flinch_

Klaus you know i won't hurt you why flinch

 _SORRY_

Klaus doesn't matter the gang will attempt to rescue their fallen comrade

Elijah oh Klaus why are you talking in that voice

Klaus, i thought it would be fun shush Mother I know you are leaving now to turn the other clans in new Orleans into hybrids but leave two clans alone make them rings that make them able to completely control there werewolf side exchange for loyalty too are family take my blood and a hundred of my hybrids too protect you and while you are gone try to find aa way to break a sire bond if you find a way let me know don't do so. so see you when you return Finn and Kol have fun with the gang no killing broken bones and blood loss that would be okay Rebekah torture Damon for me 

Klaus oh we have business to discuss when you return from this adventure I will go and be distracted by my new obsession. 

Klaus I am going to the grill when they come tell them we are willing to offer them a deal and when they refuse attack 

Klaus one hour later walks into the Grill and sees Caroline hello love 

Caroline Oh great its the monster I am leaving 

Klaus follows her out 

Caroline text them 

Stefan and Bonnie and Alaric enters the mansion 

Kol hello hmm you are very beautiful come to join the party 

Stefan we are here for my brother 

Finn appears 

Finn so lets make a deal 

Stefan I won't work with demons

Bonnie 

Kol moves fast he rips one of stefan arms off in a second then he tears out his spine in lets then a ten seconds 

Bonnie gulps 

Finn now do we have too continue 

Rebekah hmm brother i am done 

Kol turns okay he says looking at then

A blur appears in the room Klaus holding Caroline 

Caroline sees Stefan with his arms and spine rip out oh god 

Klaus are you and your friends willing to make a deal 

Caroline yes 

Bennett witch yes 

Klaus deal is simple you and your little gang will stop attacking us and we exchange won't kill you and to give you bonus protection and i won't take Elena blood. 

Bonnie, we have a deal

Klaus oh that is wonderful but I need to believe you more so your magic you break the deal your magic is ours to control 

Bonnie not believing she would ever obey him agrees 

Klaus turns to leave 

Caroline wait 

Klaus stops looks over his shoulder Damon 

Klaus looks at her then turns back around calls Rebekah let them take him with them oh and take Stefan back to the boarding house

Klaus, you break the deal witch and your magic will be mine to control.

Damon is grabbed by Rebekah and is drag out of the chambers sees Stefan on the ground and his spine rip out 

Damon oh god 

Rebekah shoves a syringe into Damon's neck with her blood inside to heal him then gives Stefan the same treatment picks Stefan up with what looks like care and Blurs away 

Damon heals quickly thanks to Rebekah but only enough to move at human speed. 

Caroline Blurs quickly away 

Damon Bonnie please tell me you drove over here.

Bonnie yes come on 

Damon gets into the car and Bonnie drives away. 

At the boarding house 

Elena is walking back and forth matt looking on they heard the door slam open and see a blur move into the living room 

Rebekah looks down then caress his hair then blurs away

Elena walks in right after and sees Stefan on the couch looking like he has nothing too support him with hearing him whimpering in pain 

Elena moves toward the couch and sits then gets up and runs down to the basement and grabs blood bags walks back up and tries to feed him but he looks as if he can't even move

Matt looks on use a syringe 

Elena finds one in a drawl than stabs stefan in the neck repeatedly until the two bags are empty than grabs more and finishing ten in then just sits caroline walks in and sits with Elena 

An hour later she hears a car pull up caroline hears groans of pain and opens the door Damon walks in looking bruise sees stefan 

Elena what happen

Caroline they were prepared it was like they knew our plan 

Damon is there a camera here he sees a blood bag on the ground picks it up and drains it and then sits 

Bonnie looks through the house and finds nothing 

Elena maybe they just plan for us to tried to rescue him 

Elena what happen to Stefan 

Damon, they rip his arms and spine off   
 Elena what is that why his arms are red 

Damon Rebekah gave him her blood and he healed he would have to regrow the arm it will be like that for a week before it heals enough for him to use it 

Damon his having to be regrown so he will be completely unmoving for the next two weeks 

Bonnie wait Mikael 

Elena he dead 

Bonnie yes but the spell use to descaited him we can use it on them i look for them 

They all believe that it will work 

Klaus sees and hears all of it 

Klaus smiles 

Kol that is no fair that you can see like that

Klaus opens his mouth and closes it  _you know u can give that ability but the cost is that you would bring a evil here_

Klaus you know i can give you the ability do you want it 

Kol says they do so klaus spreads his hand and says 

dixi linivit facultatem videre

Kol and the rest see the same will it work

Klaus it will work on you all but only for a second a minute at most.

Kol smirks then who cares 

three weeks later 

Stefan is finally back at full strength 

Bonnie walks in i know how too do the spell 

Bonnie, i need to stop a human heart and someone needs to hold his hand on the chest i need only ten seconds 

okay lets go 

they go to the woods a see finn the supernatural and non attack and grab on to finn stefan touches his chest Finn starts turning grey he throws the others off but it been ten second they start to lower him when the grey leaves his body and Finn moves and he rips the heart out of Alaric and says incendia the others burn bonnie trys to stop the spell and her magic won't answer what 

Finn you promise your magic witch now you and every bennet witch is under are family power he snaps the others neck and tears stefan legs off an then leaves 

Stefan groans and pass out from the pain  

 

 

 


	6. gaining new members part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> klaus starts to his kingdom

Klaus, This family isn't complete we are missing a few and I want a kingdom. 

Elijah brother is this not enough 

Klaus, I am sorry but no first thing first family my son 

Elijah and the rest of the mikaelsons look up 

wait you have a son 

Klaus, Marcel 

Elijah, he is dead brother 

Klaus not according to the wolves in New Orleans he is king

Elijah, you want his kingdom

Klaus, if you ask me before the answer would be yes but now no I want the supernatural world

Elijah isn't that little too much brother

Klaus, no I deserve it

Elijah brother

Klaus, we will come back to this but first, we need to complete the family and then we discuss it.

Elijah just marcel 

Klaus no our brother as well and the Ripper 

Elijah brother he says softly henrik is dead 

Klaus yes i know which is why before i gain this much power i thought that was it but i found a way too bring him and katherine family back to life

Mikaelsons gasped 

Klaus okay i know that this is big news we need a full moon to start the spell and ingredients

Klaus will you help me

Mikaelsons yes we are in

Klaus smiles okay Kol can i give you the task to gather the supplies and too do the spell with me

Kol knowing how much trust he is being shown smiles wide done  

Elijah I need to help brother

Klaus me and you will be getting marcel 

Finn brother 

Klaus all of the sudden sways 

Finn Sees and rush to grab him

what is wrong brother 

Klaus the spell you know the spell our father and the witches put on me 

YES 

It is still on me 

They back up a little 

Klaus i can fight it now that was the sway me putting a wall around the spell 

Finn what do I o brother 

Klaus stay in town and pick a location a watch out for the family 

Rebekah what about me 

Klaus be happy 

Rebekah brother 

Klaus okay i want you to lead the hybrids that will stay here 

Rebekah smiles done 

Klaus leaves and heads down to their private jet 

Klaus gets on one then he sits 

Elijah brother I am sorry 

Klaus no it is fault for not telling you 

Elijah opens mouth 

Klaus leave it please 

Elijah opens his mouth to angry then nods 

Klaus actually if you find out how to break it then by all means.

Klaus okay wake me up when we get there. 

Klaus wake up 

Klaus opens his eyes and sees the plane touch down 

Klaus gets up and get out of the plane leaves

Klaus ask around finds out that he sings at the bar

Walks in sees marcel 

Marcel stops singing Klaus mikaelson i haven't seen you since you ran from your father like a little bitch 

Klaus well you aren't dead like i believe same can't be said of my father who I recently turn into dust. 

marcel starts at that then laughs my friend sire and savior 

Klaus my son 

Marcel stops so surprised

Klaus i raise you did you not think that i would see you as my son

Marcel smiles then hugs him

Klaus hugs him too but

Marcel why are you here

Klaus I am here to make you offical member of are family a original 

Marcel you can make me a original 

klaus Yes but not a regular one you will be a hybrid either part vampire and werewolf or part witch your choice

Marcel do i have to decide now

Klaus no oh and keep your kingdom as king and become a lord in our family

Marcel agrees to the terms werewolf i choose werewolf

okay then

Klaus goes to the mikaelson manor then ready the spell

step forth

klaus holds up a cup drink

marcel drinks

Klaus rips his heart out then wait  

marcel eyes open instantly feeling stonger then ever woah 

Klaus yes these hybrids are yours to command and the cure for a werewolf bite my blood here i had some drawn up ten coolers are brought in that should suffice 

Marcel your magic how 

Klaus here i will just give you the knowledge 

Marcel gasp woah 

Klaus yes 

Marcel wow

Klaus time for me to leave 

Klaus the plantation when i am in town i will be there

Marcel nods 

Klaus here is my number and see you 

Marcel bye....dad 

Klaus smiles then blurs away

In the woods three of klaus enemies lucien auora and tristan drink a potion to make them stronger than a original and able too kill them not knowing that they have been upgrade in power eyes turn red then they see a shadow it grabs them a make them there minions. 

_i need to gather a army mikael is behind him_

_GOOD THREE MORE MEMBERS GO FIND ALL ORIGINALS ENEMIES AND CONVENT THEM TOO OUR SIDE THEY NOD A BLUR AWAY_

_MIKAEL SMIRKS AT THE THOUGHT O GETTING REVENGE_

 


	7. gaining new members part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bring back katherine family and bring back henrik and bring back lexi also massive spoliers for season 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I transform these body into life body and soul of the habits and enviorment given them power of the caster and soul that is decide for them =Ovo telo je pretvoren život telo i dušu navika i enviorment im je dao moć Kaster i dušu koja se odluči za njih

Klaus returns to mystic falls 

Elijah okay marcel now who is next 

Klaus says katherine

Elijah what 

Klaus part of the deal is that i bring back her family 

Elijah what shall you bring them back as 

Klaus i was thinking half vampire 

Elijah what do you mean 

Klaus well make them immortal but they can died like a normal vampire they have the strength and speed but not the super senses and healing and bloodlust 

Elijah that is little bit what if they can heal at the rate of a vampire 

Klaus okay but they will not have there magic 

Elijah i am certain that is fair 

Klaus alright we will head to the woods behind our house at sundown get the family prepare 

Klaus will be spending the day creating and healing there bodies 

Klaus spends hours are recreating each member of her family from memory then heals the damage he had done three hours later one body was completely done with the upgrades 

Klaus is walking towards the next body and begins again chanting and given the body new organs and blood 

this goes on for hours than it is ready too do the spell 

klaus heads back up the house and sleeps dreams 

_Mystic Falls. I was born here. This is my home. And mine. And mine. For centuries, supernatural creatures have lived among us. There are vampires,_

_werewolves, doppelgÃ¤ngers. - Witches. - And even hybrids. Now I'm one of them, a vampire. - Everything I used to feel has changed. - Your feelings for him_

_have been magnified. I can't do this, Elena. Not anymore. I know. Her brother is the key to finding the cure. I call this a Hunter's Mark. The more I kill, the more_

_it grows. It's invisible to anyone but a hunter. - And I will stop at nothing - Aah! to make her human again. What do you mean you're not coming? I don't need_

_to remind you that your Miss Mystic Falls attendance record sucks. You're a founding family member. By definition you have to be here. Elena and I broke up._

_By definition, I don't need to be anywhere. Did that sound as depressing to you as it did to me? Oh, I'm not depressed. I just want to rip into someone's artery_

_and feed until I can't breathe anymore. Well, you can't. As your sober sponsor, I'm not going to let that happen. Try and sublimate. She said she has feelings_

_for Damon. What? She can't have feelings for Damon. He's Damon and you're you. And I'm revolted. I'm gonna talk to her. I'm gonna shake sense into her_

_clearly diseased brain. Well, I don't know what good that will do. Elena's right. Being a vampire has changed her. All the more reason you need to cure her._

_Look, I gotta go. Be careful. Remember, there's sublimating and then there's insanity. I'll be fine. Bye. In what world do the words, "tell no one" mean your_

_brother and every teenage sycophant in town? Ugh. Secret's safe. No one who knows about the cure will endanger us. You know I wanna find it more than_

_anyone. Then you find some vampires for Jeremy to kill before I'm tempted to offer you up as a victim. And try to keep this one to yourself, would you? Where_

_have you been? Oh, you know, out. - Where you going? - Out. Okay, I see shady Stefan's back. Don't tell me you're still working with Klaus. You obviously_

_haven't heard. Elena and I broke up. Oh. Got it. Uh, well, I'll be quick then. If we wanna find the cure, we have to find a vampire hunter who can kill enough_

_vampires to reveal the map on the Hunter's Mark. Now, unless we want Jeremy to go all Connor 2.0 I suggest we find a different hunter. Okay. And? I was_

_gonna ask Professor Shane, but it turns out he's shadier than you. Matt Donovan connected him and the pastor through phone records. The two were very_

_chatty the day the pastor blew up the Council. Ah. So you're gonna confront Shane, threaten him, possibly kill him. Unless he tells me what he's up to. What do_

_you say? Shall we tag-team this? No. I'd say you're on your own. Or we could just blow it off, man. Go get drunk, brother-bond over some_ Tri Delts _. If you, you_

_know, want some quality time. Let's not pretend like this isn't the best day of your life. Look, I'm your best friend, and I would never pick sides but are you_

_sure that this is what you want? Because Stefan is your soulmate. Sorry. Picking sides. It's not like I don't love Stefan anymore, but I can't deny that ever since I_

_turned my feelings for Damon have become more intense. Yeah, I know. Stefan filled me in on all the gory Damon details. He did? - Is he okay? - No, he's_

_heartbroken. What was I supposed to do, lie to him? No. You weren't supposed to let Damon weasel into - your confused, newbie-vampire heart. - Well, he_

_did. And that's exactly what I am, confused. I need to figure out what these feelings actually mean. Excuse me. I'm a little lost. I'm here to interview_

_contestants. - You're Professor Shane. - That's right. Professor by day, pageant judge by other day. In spite of being absurdly unqualified, I'm awarding a_

_scholarship? - Uh, inside by the parlor. - Right in here? I'll just follow the scent of hairspray and world domination. He's the one who told Damon how to break_

_the Hunter's Curse. Also the one that has Bonnie so obsessed with practicing magic that she bailed on pageant prep. And now he's judging Miss Mystic Falls?_

_Jack of all trades or kind of creepy? So your sister's making me be her date. - Will I have to do that weird dance thing? - I'm pretty sure it's just for contestants._

_I heard that you're April's escort. How'd that happen? Yeah. She needed a date and_ apparently _you were taken. Okay. Let's take these in, we'll come back for_

 _the kegs. Wait._ You wanna _see something cool? Ah. How did you just do that? Ever since I was awoken as a hunter, I've had all this energy. Like, all the time._

_Jer, you need to talk to someone about this. I mean, look what happened to Connor. A by-product of this energy is you're gonna wanna kill vampires. And you_

_happen to live with one. Hey, I would never hurt my sister. I'll be fine. Dr. Sherman, 6259. Dr. Sherman, 6259. - Can I help you? - Time for a little break. He'll_

_be safe with me. Who are you? Why is there a cop outside? I'm a convicted murderer. - You guilty? - Of_ course _I am. - Any regrets? - Only that I got caught._

_Stop. Stop. Those flowers go in the back as indicated by the floral chart that you guys had time to memorize. Yeah. Thank you. Now, how did I know I'd find_

_you at the helm of this ship? Go away. I'm busy. I was wondering what time I should pick you up tomorrow. How about a quarter to never? I was promised a_

_date in return for one of my hybrids. Yes, like to a movie, where we don't have to talk and I can put three seats between us. Surely, the reigning Miss Mystic_

_Falls won't be hosting the party alone? And I assume you're not taking Tyler. Not after his indiscretions with his lady werewolf friend. Fine. If you insist on_

_coming, meet me here, 2 p.m. Black tie optional. I have a dress, so don't even think of getting me so much as a corsage. You understand? I'll see you_

_tomorrow, Caroline. Scream. Let it out. We're on an abandoned farm. No one can hear you for miles. Easy for you to say, wolf girl. You never turned 20 times_

_in a row. No, but I watched a bunch of your hybrid friends go through it. Why's it have to be like this? Why break every bone over and over? That's what the sire_

_bond is. You're grateful to Klaus because he released you from the pain of having to turn every full moon. So you're gonna keep turning until it doesn't hurt_

_and you have nothing to be grateful for. What's in all this for you? I don't hear bones cracking. Caroline_ bought _us another day. Klaus wants to go with her to_

_Miss Mystic Falls tomorrow. So does that mean we're going? Watching Klaus fawn over Caroline at some lame-ass pageant? No, thanks. Come on. We hide_

_what's going on here by pretending that I was the one that broke you two up. Besides, isn't it at your house? Guys, like this isn't torture enough? Can you take_

_it outside? Fine. We'll go. Wear a dress. - You need a hand? - Yeah. Please. This clasp is tricky. Hey, I, uh, picked up your clothes from the dry cleaners. They_

_should be hanging on your door. I really wish you'd stop acting like you were still my sister. How do you wake with a knife in your hand and not remember_

_how it got there? It's that Hunter's Mark, Jer. It's messing with you. What if I'm turning into Alaric? I probably died too many times with this ring on my finger_

_and I'm developing an alter ego like he did. "Newly awakened hunters may not be fully conscious of their actions. Their subconscious pushes through until the_

_urge becomes a basic instinct." You're not having a psychotic break, Jer. You either tell Elena or I will. Fine. I'll tell her when I see her. All right, we should_

_probably get going. Need a ride? - Uh, no. You go ahead. I'll meet you there. - All right. Blue. Really? The blue seems a little safe. Safe is good when it comes_

_to the judges. She's right. Gracie Lockwood had a 3-foot slit and practically got laughed off the court. She got my vote. Get out, lurker. Ouch. - Where's_

_Professor Shane? - Check the judges' table._ Red one _. Definitely. We've already agreed that the red_ one's _a little too showy. It's a pageant. It's the whole point._

_Did you win Miss Mystic last year? No, I don't think you did. Neither did Elena and she wore blue. Nobody cares what you think. - I care. - See? April cares._

_Red, right, Elena? The red is pretty. And my work here is done. Uh, what happened to 30 seconds ago when you hated the red one? What happened to "safe is_

_good"? Whichever one you wanna wear, April. What just happened? Damon. Still here. We need to talk. Stefan told me about the breakup. I'd say I'm sorry, but_

_I'm not. What did he say? Oh, you know Stefan. The guy just went on and on about it, wouldn't shut up. So he didn't tell you why? Nope. But I'm sure it has_

_something to do with you acting weird. So why don't you tell me? You. Damon Salvatore. Looks like we're traveling the same circuit. Professor Shane. Just the_

_guy I wanted to see. I'm in search of another hunter. - Hunter? Mm-hm. With a capital H? Why? Same reason anyone needs a hunter. Loneliness, drinking_

_buddy, fourth for golf. You said you already had a potential. I did, but he ended up being a potential problem, so There's nothing I can do to help you. Hmm._

_Well, why don't you help me with this? Why are you here? What's in your little lesson plan there, professor? You think too highly of me, Damon. - I'm gonna go_

_find the other judges. - No pity votes for April Young, okay? Just because her dad blew up a dozen people it doesn't mean she should get a tiara. But you knew him, didn't you? Because I hear you two racked up a pretty impressive phone bill. If you want to know something about me, Damon, just ask. Okay. How did you convince the pastor to kill all those people? Did you just accuse me of mass murder in the middle of a high school pageant? Welcome to this season's Miss_

_Mystic Falls. We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making. What am I doing here? Getting the chance to make your sister human again. - You interested? - You have no idea. Actually, I do. Who is that? It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that you're a vampire hunter and he's a vampire. Well, almost. - Was this all so I could stake him? - You think I wanna do this? Look at me. I hate this. I don't wanna do this. Your sister isn't supposed to be a vampire. We need to help her. He's a murderer and he will gladly kill again. So do it, Jeremy. Kill him. Stefan, what are you doing? What the_

_hell is wrong with you? Do it, Jeremy, or I will rip the chains off for real. Do it! All right, enough. He's dead. Hey, why am I bussing your tables? I said no empty glasses. Would you guys pick up the tempo? This is a pageant, not a funeral. And how am I doing? You're perfect. Heh. Which is so beyond annoying, I can't even look at you. They didn't waste any time, did they? Let's just get today over with. I can't believe that I won. I just wanna thank the judges for seeing past_

_the fact that I'm a raging bitch. You don't wanna do that. Those girls will cut you. They have nails. I have claws. Hi, everyone, I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning Miss Mystic Falls it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court. We begin the procession with Valerie Fell, accompanied by Dylan Clark. Next we have Amber Wolverton, accompanied by Hector Linsey. - You seen Jeremy? - He's probably with the escorts. Caroline told me to wrangle the escorts._

_He's not here. - Did he tell you about his nightmares? - What nightmares? The ones where he kills you. Katherine Wilson, accompanied by Eric Hanson. I'll find him but April's about to get abandoned. I got this. And, finally, we have a last-minute entry, April Young accompanied by Jeremy Gilbert. Jeremy's running late. I guess you'll do. You lead. What's with the last-minute escort change? Where is Jeremy? I'm calling him right now. He's not picking up. Do the math. Emo teen, open bar. It's fine. Jeremy's been having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me. Relax. I'm sure he's fine. I don't know. I have a_

_bad feeling. If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried. Let it go. I'll go look for him. Okay. Okay, you go home, I'm gonna start asking around here. Maybe Damon's right. He grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods. - No, Damon's never right. Damon is sneaky and manipulative and rude but he's never right. How can you not see that? I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate to tell me? Fine. Friend-_ tervention _. I think your so-called_

_feelings for Damon are starting to cloud your judgment. I don't like it. And the thought of you two together makes me wanna barf. Easy, love. You're making a scene. Wow. Caroline, thank you for making this very difficult time so much easier. How did I become the bad guy? Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy. Please, don't tell me that you've roped Jeremy into a world of crazy. I had no choice. - Elena needs a cure. - Oh, right. You can turn her back into the girl who's still in love with you. I get why you wouldn't wanna believe it, but she isn't herself anymore. Of course, you would think that. Leave it_

_alone, Stefan. How far did the mark grow? Show me on this drawing. Sorry, Stefan, but I can't trust you. - How far is it, Jeremy? - I said I can't. Answer me, or I will make you answer me. I'm not telling you anything. What does the mark look like? Guess I can't be compelled anymore. It's just, as her best friend, it's my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake, right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything. So being a vampire's changed her. But being a_

_vampire only amplifies who you already are doesn't turn you into a completely different person. It's very peculiar. What's that look for? It'll all make sense eventually. Whatever. Just hurry up and find the cure. I'm working on it. Would you ever take it? Why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful_

_creature on the planet? Hmm? So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human? How about you? Life used to be a lot easier. Don't you miss the days of being chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle? - Is that my Miss Mystic_

_application? "When I'm chosen, I intend to redefine excellence." Now, I'm really enjoying your use of "when" here. It's very confident. "And, above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire." Obviously we found a shortage of words ending in "spire." - Ha, ha. - Yeah, it's very funny. It's hilarious. Just Oh, hey. - How_

_do those two know each other? - They don't. Paranoid much? The Council just got burnt to a crisp, some mysterious hunter blew through town and this guy just happens to know everything about everything. Yes, paranoid. Hey. Where have you been? Hey. Sorry, I, uh I got stuck at work. If you were too chicken to_

_do the dance thingy, you should've just told me. No, no. I knew the dance. I watched some lesson online like 100 times. You did? Hey, what's that Shane guy doing here? He's a judge. I talked to him about my dad. I mean, he said that he never seemed depressed or suicidal or anything, so Your dad? Yeah, um, I figured I'd explore every possibility even the bleak ones. What are you looking at? Your dad was doing the right thing for this town. The whole Council was._

_They died heroes. Oh. You again. I must be the least intimidating mass murderer ever. You never gave me a name, and it's kind of urgent. Listen, there is no other name. At any given moment, there are five hunters in existence. Most of them have no idea who they are or what their purpose is. That means finding more than one in a lifetime is next to impossible. - Subtle. - Like you didn't already know._ Well _You have five seconds to give me another name or you die._

 _Since it's unwise for a vampire to seek out a hunter, you're interested in the mark. That's probably because of where it leads. Here's the thing. Even if you complete the mark and get the map the thing you're looking for is sealed with a spell that only a certain kind of_ witch _can perform. - What kind of witch? - Come on, Damon. I love pressure points, heh. - What kind of witch? - You're a big boy. You can figure this out. A Bennett witch. Aren't too many of those lying around, as I'm sure you know. None of this matters until Bonnie's in touch with her magic. Between the two of us, who do you think she trusts to help her get there? Five seconds are up. Unless you just realized you need me alive. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a scholarship to award. And now the moment you've_

_been waiting for. Caroline, would you do the honors? This year's Miss Mystic Falls is: April Young. Congratulations. Jeremy. Hey, where have you been? What are you doing with that? Put it down. Connor was right. All I can think about is killing vampires. You're nothing like Connor. I want to believe that. And I know I don't want to hurt you but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart. Why would you say that? It's me, Jeremy. And you're a vampire. Yeah, but I'm also your sister. Jer I would never do anything to hurt you. No. Get it away from me. Jer? Jer, hey. Jer, wake up. Jer, please, wake up. -_

_Jeremy! - Get out of here, Matt. You don't wanna do this, okay? That's your sister. - It's that stupid mark on your arm. - Shut up! Jeremy, look at me. I'm human and I am telling you not to hurt her. Get him out of here, Matt! Come on, let's get out of here. Let me do it, let me do it, let me do it. Your mom parties harder than you do. Does she have the gene? Dad. - What about your parents? - Never met them. My adoptive parents found out about my wolf gene when I did. The night that I turned and tore apart their living room. They promptly kicked me out. You never told me how it triggered. You mean who I killed? Boating_

_accident. We were drunk. I thought I wasn't. So, what's with you chatting up all these old-timers? Huh? My mom, that professor guy. That professor guy is, like, 30. And he's hot and smart. - Do you know him or something? - No, I just met him. Why? No reason. I never answered your question if I'd ever thought about being human. Once I was on a trek in the Andes and a hummingbird flew up to me. It just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a_

_machine gun. And I thought, what a thing, you know to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive. To be constantly on the verge of death. And how satisfying every day must be that it survived. And that was the only time I thought about being human. What's he saying? A bunch of B.S. About being human._

_The sooner we get rid of this guy, the better. - Elena, wait. - I have to find Jeremy. - This shouldn't be happening to him. - Wait, it's my fault. What are you talking about? I think that when a hunter kills a vampire the urge to keep killing gets stronger. Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time. Tell me you haven't been making him kill vampires. We need the map to get the cure. If getting my humanity back means stripping Jeremy of his I don't want the_

_cure. - He's the only way to fix all this. You mean me. The only way to fix me. You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go. What are you doing? I can't keep living here if I want to kill my sister. Elena knows that. That's why she moved out_

_and asked me to move in. What? Look, I'm not one of them, Jer. I'll keep an eye on you and we can keep this hunter business in check. Where is Elena gonna go? I can't stay at home anymore. Pick a room. I'll crash somewhere else. Tell me it's over, Ty. I really don't think I can do this anymore. It's over. Nice work. We're one step closer to ending this. We got another one. Good. We're almost ready. I want to leave Tyler out of this when it all goes down. We'll talk when_

_you've broken the last one. Thanks. I was being polite. I thought you hated whiskey. My brother wants to kill me. Welcome to the club. Jeremy can't live with me. Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flat-out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing. You wanna know what I think? I don't think I've ever seen you more alive. That dance that they did today It kind of reminded me of When we danced together? I wanted to dance with you today. Ahem. Elena's right. I just Heh. I need to let go. No, you're right, Stefan. It's not pretty and it's not easy but you can't give up on her. Caroline, she looked me in the eye and she told me to move on. She's lost. Okay, you and her? Epic. Her and Damon? Ugh, God. There's something_

_wrong with her. Promise me you won't stop looking for the cure. Klaus won't let me, even if I wanted to. - What does he care? He doesn't want it. - He wants to keep Elena human so that he can make more hybrids. He's gonna need them. Tyler has almost got all of them_ unsired _. Oh, my God. I was trying to understand why Klaus was so intrigued by Damon and Elena. He said I'd figure it out. This is what he was talking about. - What are you talking about? - Think. Every time_

_Elena's had a problem, Damon's been the magic solution. Today, Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swoops in and tells her to relax? Damon. And she listens. When Elena started feeding who said that she could only drink blood straight from the vein? Damon. - When she drank from animals? - Couldn't keep it down. - And blood bags? - Same thing. Name one vampire in the history of vampires who couldn't drink blood from a blood bag? Damon said she couldn't,_

_so she couldn't. Damon likes the red dress, Elena likes the red dress. Damon says kill Connor, she kills Connor. What if it's possible? Damon's blood made her_

_a vampire, right? It's rare, but it happens. What if this is one of those times? What if this is really happening?_

 Klaus wakes up after well seeing what would had happen if you didn't get your powers.

Klaus what happen

_that what would happen if you didn't get yourself unbound_

Klaus okay i know to bring back for Stefan 

Klaus walks back toward the area and sees his family and kol steps forth with the ingredients klaus makes lexi a body then with kol creates henrik a body a starts casting the spell 

Ovo telo je pretvoren život telo

i dušu navika i enviorment im je dao moć Kaster

i dušu koja se odluči za njih

Ovo telo je pretvoren život telo i

dušu navika i enviorment im je

dao moć Kaster i dušu koja se odluči za njih

 **Ovo telo** je pretvoren **život telo** i **dušu**

navika i enviorment im je dao **moć** Kaster

i **dušu** koja se **odluči za** njih

one by one they sat up awake and alive well then fall too sleep

What happening they look towards us 

they are healing the rest of the way 

hours later Klus drives lexi to the boarding house 

Knock Knock

Stefan opens the door and sees klaus 

Stefan growls go away

Klaus smirks is that any way to treat someone given you a gift 

Stefan unless it is your death i don't want it 

Lexi even if it me 


	8. Dead raises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and those that was dead speak

Stefan no not possible 

Lexi what because I was dead now I am alive wait I am now dead or alive 

Stefan how is this possible 

Lexi Your friend brought me back and by the way, you were able to get The original as a friend nicely done 

Stefan, he is not my friend 

Lexi really i watch from the other world as your memories were return and saw the picture.

Stefan that was than 

Lexi then why did you get a pension look on your face when you remember

Stefan i had just gotten my memories 

Lexi really you wrote an entire journal about your memories with every single detail

Stefan that was a precaution just in case he decides to take my memories

Lexi I saw your face it wasn't one of worry it was one of joy

Stefan okay fine once upon a time he was my friend but that change when he took my memories

Lexi what should he had done if he left your memories mikael would have torture you until you give it up then he would have gone after  Rebekah  to trap Klaus 

Stefan unable to find a fault in the reason well he made me turn off my humanity 

Lexi you swore loyalty not saying it excuse it but by keeping it a secret you broke your word than to top it off you in his eyes betrayal him 

Stefan he should have known it wasn't betrayal him

Lexi really and who would have taught him

Stefan mouth gapes

Lexi i mean his father beat him probably try to kill him and his mother stood by and watch his siblings watch as well then they wanted to kill hhim at some point. plus he is a wolf and they are extemely loyal to the pack

Stefan what you saying i should forgive him  

Lexi no i am saying you can't hate him 

Stefan he made me kill 

Lexi so before you never kill anyone 

Stefan he 

Lexi he made you a ripper 

Stefan mouth opens than closes 

Lexi  now no more serious talk time for fun 

_Katherine pov_

Katherine mom dad 

kate her father says 

Katherine smiles and hugs her parents they talk 

_The mikaelsons pov_

Henrik Rebekah  sobs whispers

Henrik looks at them all then spreads his arms

They run at him clotching him

Klaus hangs back

Henrik looks Nik

Klaus i am so sorry if I wasn't so weak i could have

Henrik no brother if it is anyone fault it is our father fault

Klaus and the rest what why

Henrik he had a witch spell the wolves to kill you and me  

Klaus they didn't kill me  though

Henrik because you are a wolf so they spell it 

 Nik it is not your fault 

Henrik, i watch you over the years big brother 

Klaus smiles then hugs him 

Henrik I saw your real father 

Klaus tenses 

Henrik looks 

Klaus why didn't he claim me 

Henrik it turns out that fault lies with mother friend 

Klaus what do you mean 

Henrik she didn't want Your father around so she spell the area and made it where he couldn't be near you. 

Klaus why 

Henrik your father kill her sister. 

Klaus tears coming out of his eyes 

Henrik he says he proud of you and honor to call you son 

Klaus falls to his knees 

the mikaelson all have tears coming from there eyes lets go 

 

 


	9. evil forces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemies of mikaelson gather

The evils that were release speaks 

''The mikaelsons are strong we must destroy them and all the supernatural''.

The mikaelsons have many enemies lets get them are on side then kill them''. 

''already we have demons lets send them out into the world to gather allies for the cause''.

''How many enemies do they have'' 

''thousands upon thousands''

turn them into our minions 

'' hahahahahahahahahahahha''

italy hiding underground

''Klaus has killed Mikael '' Richardo said

the vampires that he created groan how can we stop him now 

Laughter is heard 

The vampires snap there heads up with their vampiric face out

'' Who goes there '' Richardo asks

 a figure wrap in darkness step forward then speaks 

'' he who walks with the dark'' 

the vampires gulp 

'' He who is suffering''

'' he who brings fear in men hearts''

'' one with the darkness ''

'' I am he with no name ''

'' You can call me Asmodeus ''

One of the vampires says '' a prince of hell ''

the figure darkens in the fact that he is recognized '' Yes I am the one the legend call a prince of hell ''

Richardo stops moving '' why are you here''

Asmodeus becomes solid '' I am here to offer you what you most desire ''

Richardo '' and what that ''

Asmodeus '' Klaus dead'' 

Richardo thinks for a moment and as much as he wants Klaus he wouldn't work with a minion from hell '' no ''

Asmodeus smiles '' what makes you think you have a choice ''

Asmodeus eyes transform and shadows explode out of him and wrap around the vampires and all the sudden screams sound all around him then enters the minds of the vampires 

Asmodeus pulls the shadows back then smiles and disappears.

The vampires stand with red eyes and sharper teeth they blur away.

 Ramiel smirks feeling there army growing then moves in the oceans of the world  drowning  men and women he comes across near a vessel full of witches they want on there side 

Ramiel surrounds the vessel in the water then freezes it then attacks the vessel and uses the ice as weapon and freeze the ship while he pulls the witches off the ship and forcing them to drink the corrupted water which will force them to serve him then disappears with the ice going away the witches have red eyes disappears conservation happens in the witch mind 

 Ramiel voice in the witches head '' You want Klaus dead '' 

The Witches mind ''yes''

Ramiel '' so do we welcome to the force ''

Dagon moving through the earth Killing life that surrounds the section she is in finds wolfs in Europe chuckles sounding demonic moving towards the wolves.  

wolfs sense a change in the world ''what is this '' ground ripples around them and all the sudden vines erupt from the ground wrapping around the wolves. 

Dagon ''hello my pets''

The clan leader speaks '' who are you to imprisoned us ''

Dagon smirks '' I am the one who made wolves unable to turn save the full moon ''

The wolves eyes turn gold '' sadly for you tonight is a full moon '' nothing happens to them  save the gold eyes ''what''

Dagon smiles '' Those vines make it impossible for you to turn'' 

The clan leader '' why are you doing this''

Dagon '' you are my pets I can do whatever I wish ''

The clan leader struggles in the vines after a while '' what do you wish us to do ''

Dagon '' To serve ''

The clan leader '' what do you want us to do while we serve''

Dagon '' destroy the world ''

The clan leader '' I would rather die ''

Dagon purrs '' you don't have a choice ''

the vines get tighter and become longer stretches toward  the brain

the wolves scream in pain as the vines stab the brain and the brain discolored to the color of the earth

vines disappear dagon speaks '' good wolves of your family and any wolf you met will meet the same fate go towards your people prepare for war '' laughter as she turns into leaves and disappears.

Arazzel is in a volcano creating new beast as monsters 

Cain '' people of my bloodline all have certain traits most are suppress now to change that''

Cain '' my time in this body is over luckily I had children and they gave birth to there own time to find the body I will spend the rest of eternity''.

 

 

 

Bonnie wakes up '' oh no''

 

 

 

 

'  

 

 

.

 


	10. hearing voices

Stefan is sleeping when all the sudden he awakes after hearing a voice telling him he can kill the originals

Stefan's eyes snap open and he looks around who's there 

A shadow appears and grabs Stefan join us to kill ...

Bonnie appears and yells out a spell the shadow disappears

Stefan what the hell was that

Bonnie that was a demon of hell 

Stefan demon of hell 

Bonnie yes what did it want

Stefan the originals dead I think we should join

Bonnie, it is a demon do you really want to work with a demon 

Stefan no but the originals need to die

Bonnie as long as demons want them dead and they are willing to leave us alone we won't try to kill them

Stefan, they are evil 

Bonnie maybe but ask yourselves how many would say your evil

Stefan your telling me we should forgive them 

Bonnie I am saying we have no right to judge when we have done the same 

Stefan okay 

Upstairs of the Salvatore mansion

Damon hears a voice claiming that if he joins they can kill the originals

Damon listens

Elena hears the same and listens

Damon and elena get trap in a dream

 Stefan goes to wake them up Bonnie !!!!!!!!

Bonnie hearing Stefan scream Runs up the stairs what 

The shadow surrounds the building and two stand in front of damon and elena

Bonnie shouts the same spell and the two shadows disappear but the other shadows get closer 

Elena and damon what the hell they were telling us how to kill the originals

Bonnie they were demons of hell

Elena what

Damon no such things witchy

Bonnie yes and that was one

Damon pales oh

Stefan how did you know about the demons  

 

 


	11. demon talk

Bonnie, you think you're the only one  that they spoke to  
Stefan why do they Want Klaus dead  
Bonnie, they want all the originals dead  
Elena, I can't believe that we have to fight demons too  
Damon, I can't believe that we have to protect them now  
Bonnie, I know but Apparently demons want them dead means we want them alive  
Elena but why  
Stefan, it is possible that God is protecting them  
Damon groans how they have done horrible things and  
Stefan every has what if there is a threat that requires them on his side  
Bonnie, which is why demons want them dead it makes sense  
Elena crap  
Damon what  
Elena imagine how bad the threat is if god protecting them  
Stefan pales okay that isn't funny and why the hell did you put that in my head  
Bonnie, okay I gonna have nightmare thank you  
Stefan stands I going over  
WAIT  
Stefan flashes away from them  
One of the new witches of the demon army cast a spell  
Stefan flashes to the door  
Stefan reach the door when the door is blasted open  
Stefan goes flying through the air  
Mystic gang heard that  
Damon  
wait here speeds downstairs  
He gets to the bottom of the steps and sees Stefan on the ground with something that looks like Balrog on the lord of the rings just in human size  
Damon gasps  
The thing Snaps his head up  
and in his hand flame chain wraps around Damon  
Damon screams in agony  
The thing whips Damon into the wall across him  
Bonnie runs down the stairs Hey  
the thing looks up and releases Damon  
Damon shirt melted off him and his skin burned  
Damon whimpers  
Bonnie casts a spell  
The thing shakes his head and moves as fast as a vampire and whips bonnie with the front of the Chain  
Bonnie is thrown into the wall behind her  
Stefan pulls out his phone and calls Klaus for help  
Klaus what you want ...  
Klaus hears Bonnie crash into the wall  
Rebekah hears and runs to Stefan  
Klaus and Kol see shrug chase after her  
They burst through the door seeing Stefan on the ground being burned alive  
Klaus' eyes turn red he grabs the being and fights the thing  
Rebekah leans down Stefan  
Stefan what is that  
Kol no way  
Damon skin heals what  
Kol it is an  Empousa  
Stefan what I thought that they were a vampire like Thing  
Damon what  
Stefan greek  mythology  
Kol No it is actually a fire demon of hell when In wrath form but when they aren't they shapeshift   
Klaus grabs the whip and spins the demon into a wall and stomps his foot and spins into him and elbow kicks in the stomach than ax handles him follow up with an uppercut  
The Empousa is lift off the ground  
Klaus yells something and a blade appears in his hand but the blade is made of fire and Lightning stabs at the empousa but it moves  
Klaus slash it connects to it neck  
The Empousa is burnt out in a wall of fire  
burnt  mark all that left  
Klaus absorbs the blade and it disappears  
Stefan okay can you explain what the hell is going on


	12. Bonnie Predictament

In a room, Bonnie sits up, works her jaw, gets out of bed. She is wearing a Gown. She goes into the hallway.

Bonnie  
Elena? Damon? Anybody?

Bonnie goes down the stairs to the front of the hospital and finds a nurse's station.

Bonnie  
Excuse me.  
(the nurse is unresponsive)  
Hello?  
(snapping his fingers)

She goes back upstairs, panicked, and finds:

 

INT.Bonnie ROOM - DAY

Spirit! Bonnie ) sees her own body on the bed, intubated and dying. Close on her shocked face.

Damon sits in the hospital waiting room  
Damon what the hell how did that  
Kol Demons were created by Darkness  
Stefan, I just can't believe demons actually exist  
Klaus why do you think Magic exist  
Stefan to fight Demons  
Klaus yes

  
Stefan and Damon Look at each other  
Klaus do you want to be taught how to fight them  
Stefan, It doesn't look like we have a choice  
Damon Fuck this is unreal how did we never met one before  
Klaus Because My order fought them since I created the order  
Damon well I

 

Klaus you know if you want you could join

Damon goes to said something

Stefan, we think about it  
Kol That All well and good but we have to think of how bad it's getting  
Klaus right  
Rest of the mystic gang How bad  
Rebekah, there is usually one a year now there been forty and  
Damon its January  
Kol and none as powerful as that

Klaus which is why I want to add them  
Caroline and the sheriff hey what  
Klaus looks at her  
Kol earth to Klaus  
Klaus raises an eyebrow turns and sits

still reeling from the shock of seeing her unconscious body, Bonnie turns, relieved, as her friends and the originals surprising enters. Elena stops at the door and stares at her friend body, breathing heavily.

Bonnie  
You look good. Considering.

Elena  
Oh, no.

Bonnie  
Girl, tell me you can hear me.

Caroline  
Doc, what about Bonnie?

DOCTOR  
Well, she sustained serious injury: blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney. But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There are early signs of cerebral edema.

Caroline  
Well, what can we do?

DOCTOR  
Well, we won't know his full condition until she wakes up. If she wakes up.

SAM  
If?

DOCTOR  
I have to be honest —

Bonnie  
(overlap)  
Oh, screw you, Doc, I'm waking up.

Doctor  
(overlap)  
Most people with this degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations.

 

Elena sits and cries

 

Grams  
Bonnie  
Bonnie gasp Grams  
Grams hugs her  
Bonnie  
I am dead  
Grams no this is a message from God  
Bonnie  
what  
Grams  
Just listen The originals are soldiers of god except for Klaus he is an archangel  
Bonnie  
which one  
Grams  
Lucifer  
Bonnie  
the devil oh god  
Grams  
the legend about him is untrue mostly but your friends Damon and Stefan are archangels as well just reincarnated you most restored them to power  
Bonnie  
How  
Grams  
Tell Elijah and Finn said the word Njord  
Bonnie  
Why  
Grams  
It is a code word they know what it means  
Bonnie nods  
Grams  
hopefully, you will survive to tell them  
Bonnie  
what  
Bonnie crumples in pain, flickering. Nurses and doctors run to the flicking room  
Doctor  
get them out of here  
Nurses force them out

 

INT. Bonnie ROOM - DAY

Monitors are beeping, a doctor and some nurses are surrounding Bonnie resuscitating him.

DOCTOR  
All clear.

Elena  
(huddling in the doorway, tears in her eyes)  
No.

NURSE  
Still no pulse.

DOCTOR  
Okay, let's go again, 360.

NURSE  
Charging.  
(continues)

Shot on Elena and Caroline face in the doorway, crying and fidgeting Bonnie comes. she sees a ghostly figure floating over the body lying in the bed.


	13. Devil's bargain

Bonnie, You get the hell away from me.

She runs to the bed and faces the thing down, yelling.

Bonnie  
I said get back!

Klaus blinks looks confused as if he's heard something.

! Bonnie grabs for the spirit; She latches on momentarily before it hurls her back and then soars out of the room. The monitors slow, quiet.

NURSE  
We have a pulse. We're back into sinus rhythm.

Bonnie runs into the hallway, looking for the spirit; it's vanished. Klaus confuses for a moment eyes widen crap well she survive will be in touchbacks into the hallway, watching from there. Bonnie comes back, stands by him.  
Bonnie  
what the hell was that crap I can't believe it that was a monster

Sam looks over to where! Bonnie was, confused. Bonnie wanders the halls, then hears a girl yelling.

GIRL  
Can't you see me? Why won't you look at me?  
Bonnie  
Now what?

GIRL  
Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!

 Bonnie  
Can you see me?

GIRL  
Yeah.

Bonnie  
All right, just, uh, calm down. What's your name?

GIRL  
Tessa.

Bonnie  
Okay, good, Tessa, I'm Bonnie.

TESSA  
What's happening to me? Am - am I dead?

Bonnie  
That sort of depends.

  
EXT. TESSA'S ROOM

!Bonnie and TESSA stand outside a room, watching what is apparently TESSA'S body, hooked up to tubes and machines. A woman sits by the bed, holding her hand.

TESSA  
I don't understand. I just came in for an appendectomy.

Bonnie  
Well, I hate to bear bad news, but I think there were some complications.

TESSA  
It's just a dream, that's all. It's just a very weird, unbelievably vivid dream.

Bonnie  
Tessa. It's not a dream.

TESSA  
Then what else could it be?

Bonnie  
I have no fucking idea

TESSA  
So we're going to die?

Bonnie  
No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better, we can snap right back in there and wake up.

  
INT. JOHN'S ROOM - DAY

Elena  
What do you mean, you heard something?

Klaus  
well you see when a human in a coma their soul they are trap on a plane of existence My hybrid nature allows me to hear them if I know them

Caroline  
Trap how do we untrap her

Kol  
Well simply really you must stop death simple really

Damon  
Turn her

  
Klaus chuckles  
if you turn her it would be as if her switch is off forever as long as her soul is gone

Damon  
Fuck then I have no idea

Klaus nods, leaves.

  
EXT. HALLWAY - DAY

!Bonnie and TESSA are walking down the hallway.

!Bonnie  
I gotta say, I'm impressed.

TESSA  
With what?

!Bonnie  
With you. Most people in your spot would be jello right now, but uh, you're taking this pretty well. Maybe a little better than me.

TESSA  
Don't get me wrong. I was pretty freaked at first. But now, I don't know. Maybe I'm dealing.

!DEAN  
So you're okay with dying?

TESSA  
No, of course not. I just think, whatever's gonna happen's gonna happen. It's out of my control, it's fate.

!Bonnie  
Huh. Well, that's crap. You always have a choice. You can either roll over and die or you can keep fighting, no matter what —

PA ANNOUNCEMENT  
Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripke to room 237, code blue.

TESSA  
Where are you going?

Bonnie  
Just wait here.

Bonnie runs down the hallway to another room in crisis. The same spirit is hovering over a little girl, who is being resuscitated. It reaches a hand into her face.

Bonnie  
Get away from her!

She lunges at the spirit, which vanishes. The nurses stop resuscitation.

MALE DOCTOR  
All right, let's call it.

FEMALE DOCTOR  
Time of death, five eleven p.m.

NURSE  
At least she's not suffering anymore.

Close on! Bonnie looking stunned.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE  
INT. Bonnie 'S ROOM - NIGHT

Close shot on Bonnie face; Elena enters the room quietly, clutching a brown paper bag in her arms.

Elena  
Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but um, well, there's one way we can talk.

She pulls out a box labeled "Mystical Talking Board". !Bonnie is now behind her., arms folded.1

Bonnie  
Oh, you gotta be kidding me.

Elena circles around the bed and sits cross-legged on the floor. She opens the box and pulls out the board.

Elena  
Dean? Dean, are you here?

Bonnie  
(she sits opposite Elna  in front of the board)  
All right, Elena. This isn't going to work.

Elena has her hands poised on the pointer. Bonnie places her fingers on it and slowly, concentrating. slides it to "YES" on the board. Elena gasps.

Bonnie  
I'll be damned.

Elena  
(laughing in relief)  
It's good to hear from you, Girl. It hasn't been the same without you, Bonnie.

Bonnie  
Damn straight.

Bonnie places her fingers on the pointer again and starts sliding it. The camera circles around behind Elena to his POV - she is alone at the board, the pointer sliding under her fingers.

Elena  
Bonnie, what? what going on Demon or something  
The pointer slides back to "YES"

Elena  
It's in the hospital, what you're doing? Do, do you know what it is?

Bonnie  
One question at a time, Elena

Elena  
What is it?

The pointer slides again during the following, to R, E, A, P. E.R

Bonnie  
I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them. You know, when their time's just up.

Elena  
A reaper. Is it after you?  
(The pointer slides to YES.)  
First Demons now reapers what's next angels

Bonnie  
Yeah, you can't kill death.

Elena  
Fuck, you're, um,

Bonnie  
I'm screwed, Elena

Elena  
No. No, no, no, um, there's gotta be a way.  
(she stands, pacing)  
There's gotta be a way. Kol or-or the originals will know what to do.  
(she leaves)

 

Stefan hears Elena running

Elena '' Stefan  
Stefan what  
Elena Reaper after her  
Stefan pales  
Elena what

Kol Reapers cannot be a bargain with or stop best you can do is slow them down until she heals 

Elena well how

Kol  
that I don't know only someone on that side can do anything from what I know

Elijah  
that's not completely true

Elena  
What what can I do

Elijah  
Well if you can heal her body her connection will get stronger

Elena  
Vampire blood  
Elijah  
Nods but when you do that you will make an enemy out of that reaper  
Elena  
I don't care  
Elijah  
Elena the reaper will kill someone you care about as an exchange  
Stefan  
then what can we do  
Elijah  
Nothing I'm sorry but the moment you decided to fight my brother you ended up having Reapers against you  
Damon  
Wait how is that  
Kol  
Klaus save death from imprisonment because of that Death will never take him

Damon  
so for going after him, Bonnie dies

Klaus  
More than that she will go to hell

Caroline  
No Klaus, please  
Klaus  
well Death is a friend if I find out where she is Kol may be able to send one of you there but even then the chance is small  
Elena  
thank you  
Klaus  
I'll call


End file.
